1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wiper lever of a motor vehicle windshield wiper with a wiper arm, wiper blade and a covering according to the preamble of claim 1. The invention also relates to a windshield wiper with at least one wiper arm of this type and to a motor vehicle with such a windshield wiper.
2. Description of the Related Art
DE 10 2010 012 983 A1 discloses a wiper lever of the type in question with a wiper arm, a wiper blade and a covering. The wiper lever here comprises a hub and a pivot pin which connects the wiper arm to the hub. By means of a pair of contacts connected coaxially to the pivot pin, side walls of the wiper arm are spaced apart from the hub. The covering which is formed from one piece has a U-shaped cross section and provides a base wall which extends over the entire length of the wiper arm and of the wiper blade, and also side walls which are spaced apart transversely, extend downward from the base wall and conceal the wiper arm and the wiper blade equally from sight. A pair of snap-in tabs integrally formed on the covering reaches into an intermediate space between the wiper arm side walls and the hub in order to be attached to the pair of contacts via a snap connection such that the covering can be attached removably to the wiper lever. The intention is thereby to be able to provide a covering which both satisfies esthetic demands and is also easily removable.
EP 1 575 813 B1 discloses a wiper lever with a wiper arm and a wiper blade, which wiper arm is connected to the wiper blade in a joint-free manner. The wiper arm and the wiper blade here are at least partially integrally formed. It is intended here to be of particular importance for the wiper blade to be connected between the wiper blade ends thereof to the wiper arm via at least one spring-elastic cross piece with the wiper blade. The intention by this means is in particular to be able to obtain a simple and flat structure with comparatively few components.
The present invention is concerned with the problem of providing, for a wiper lever of the type in question, an improved embodiment which is distinguished in particular by a significantly simplified structure and furthermore manages without the previously required joint.
This problem is solved according to the invention by the subject matter of the independent claims. Advantageous embodiments are the subject matter of the dependent claims.